Handheld fluid containers, such as pails, buckets, paint cans and the like, are used in a variety of applications and generally well known in such arts. Often, handheld fluid containers have wire bails or types of grip handles. Wire bails are convenient for carrying or toting the fluid containers, but often cumbersome for one handed support of the containers while conveniently accessing the contents of the containers. Effort must be made to twist the bail away from the center, or the container must be grasped by a side wall or bottom.
In many applications, such as painting, handheld fluid containers, i.e paint cans and pails, must be supported with one hand while the other hand accesses the contents of the container. Painting often involves holding with one hand a paint container for extended periods of time while the other hand holds a paint brush or paint roller. When conventional fluid containers, such as paint cans and pails are held unconventionally, i.e. not held simply by the container hanging from the held bail, the weight of the filled container naturally exerts force on the supporting hand and wrist. When held other than over the container's center of gravity, the weight of the container and its contents is unbalanced and creates a torque that is born by the user's hand and wrist. While holding fluid containers in such manners is often ideal for its particular use, the unbalanced weight of the fluid container is often uncomfortable for the user and leads to fatigue and injury over time and repetitive use.